


There's so much to my heart

by acatbyanyothername



Series: October 2020 prompts [15]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Flufftober 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27022822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acatbyanyothername/pseuds/acatbyanyothername
Summary: Obi Wan has a knack for leaving Qui Gon breathless
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: October 2020 prompts [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954327
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	There's so much to my heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pomiar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomiar/gifts).



> For flufftober day 15 : breathless

Qui will never take Obi Wan love for granted. Not after all they've been through. Even as a boy of thirteen, Obi Wan was already giving his love freely without a care for himself. Once upon a time such love terrified Qui Gon to his very core.

And his love changed as he grew into himself from a boy to a man. And still he gave, supporting Qui Gon even when the latter hurt him. When they finally came together, he was left breathless.

Obi Wan still steals his breath with radiant eyes, tender smiles, soft touches and his love.


End file.
